


Track

by MR01



Series: Maze [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As with the rest of this series, Ballet, Bartender Merlin (Merlin), F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Mild Smut, Minor Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Modern Royalty, One Shot Collection, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Reincarnation, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Turned part time Chauffeur driver to get closer to the Pendragon heirs/fam-friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Merlin watches them from the crowd. Arthur pulling Morgana to him as their father beams.Lance takes a bow, posing for a picture with Morgause and Gwen.Only for them all to see Gwaine pull up beside the  piano with a guitar carrying Mordred as Elyan grabs the microphone.Testing it out before saying. "Check this out pesants. Fellow paupers, Arthur's Dad."





	Track

* * *

"I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for showing up tonight. My team and I, we wanted say enjoy the lineup." 

Merlin takes a seat towards the back because the place is super crowded with almost no seats available.

It being a wonderful miracle that he still has a great view both of the stage and his friends. 

"Our upcoming projects include my performance of Giselle. The Sleeping Beauty, La Esmerelda and one that I am very excited for."

Morgana cracks a smile as she crosses her fingers. Letting her nervousness show and Merlin nods mesmerized.

His breath slowing as he stares thinking that it humanizes her because otherwise she looks like a real deity on stage with her red dress.

The cast of ballerinas and ballerinos like ladies in waiting or special forces tasked with her protection. Which he doesn't put past Arthur, Morgause or Uther if he's completely realistic here.

The lighting working miracles on the dancers and even some spectators in the front rows.

With him thinking that he should continue to pay attention. That he paid $60 for a ticket and that he gotten five dollars off for being half an hour into it.

"One I am low-key nervous for Le Diable amoureux." She waits for the applause and cheers to die down before continuing.

"The company alongside the charity plus sponsors and dancers have worked tireless hours. So we hope you enjoy your experience here today." She catches a rose mid-flight as more fall by her feet while the curtains open up to reveal Gwen at the center. 

Poised and ready to go. Morgana blows her a kiss as she hands her the flower. Whispering a quick 'merde' as a good luck before winking at her.

Exiting the stage with her entourage of dancers. They would have to wait for their cue.

Mordred captured his interest moments later when he gets up from his seat. Having Arthur calling after him and Leon blocking his path when he refused to stop or take a seat.

Trying to avoid making a bigger commotion he sits beside Percival then Merlin is pulled away from the sight as he gets a text from Morgana saying that she's ready to go.

Then another one from Arthur saying that he and Mordred are going to a party with the guys. To not wait up and for the love of all that is Holy make sure that Gwen gets home safe.

He gives upon the idea of getting a refund as soon as the thought crosses his mind. Low-key bummed that he is going to miss out on seeing Gwen's solo act and that he wasn't invited to a party or kickback with boys.

Ultimately resigned to the idea that he is at work and his friends don't, possibly won't ever remember him or their experiences together.

Knowing it to be for the best. Since they cannot change history.

Then his phone is ringing and.he answers by the second round.

"Merlin" the voice on the other line sounds a little breathless. It makes him tighten his hold on his phone.

Lately since he's been back in their presence he's found himself feeling so damn guilty over being hella attracted to so many people.

Mordred taking the cake yet Morgana being a worthy contender.

Arthur doesn't count, he's his soulmate and sidekick. Still a royal prat destined for greatness.

Lance his truest friend with Gwen being a close second.

Gwaine being his rock and Gaius still unbeknownst to him, his loyal-loving mentor.

And the other Knights. Well he is definitely happy they are back in his life.

"Hmm, yes my lady?" 

There is a couple of seconds that go by with him assuming that she is readjusting her phone.

"I'm by my Tesla. You are no where in sight. Should I be worried?"


End file.
